Saying Goodbye Can Mean Saying Hello
by WayTooSmartToBeBlonde
Summary: Miley is moving away and Lilly tries to tell her something when they are saying good-bye but can't bring herself to say it. Really stupid sounding when I try to summarize it. Give it a try, please!. Femslash Liley. Not quite an 'M' rating but close to it?


**A/N: **Okay, so I had written this a while ago and I just thought I'd put it on here cause I liked it when I got reviews on my first story... It made me feel all warm and fuzzy. So yeah. Will you make me feel all warm and fuzzy, please? Anyways, about the story. I'll need your help to make this story work. Here's what I need you to do:

1) Close your eyes and imagine a your first grade teacher riding and ostrich.

2) After you're done laughing (or thinking I'm an idiot and I just need to shut up) I need you to pretend that I already wrote, and posted on here, a first part of this story explaining where Miley is moving to and why and all that crap because I am lazy and don't want to bother writing it.

3) If you're still reading this then you get cookies and milk... unless you're lactose intolerant cause I don't want to kill my readers.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Saying Goodbye Can Mean Saying Hello**

"Bye, Miley…" Lilly said as a single tear made its way down her sorrow filled face.

"Good-bye, Lilly …" Miley said, adding a small squeeze into their embrace.

They pulled apart and held each other at arms length.

"Just promise me that no one will ever replace me…" Lilly said forcing a slight smile onto her face.

Miley let out a laugh through her tears making it sound more like a bark.

"No one could ever replace you, Lilly!"

"Heh, you'd be surprised… just promise me that you won't… er, never mind…"

"No, Lilly, tell me."

"Just promise me that you won't break their heart like you broke mine…" Lilly said while looking straight down at her feet. Neither spoke as the silence stretched on longer and longer. Finally, breaking the silence, Miley said,

"Lilly, what do you mean by that?"

Lilly looked up and locked eyes with Miley.

"Just remember, that when you meet every girl's dream guy, that you will have to bring him home so that I can approve of him…" Lilly said with a forced laugh.

"Lilly, answer me… what did you mean by that?" Miley asked ignoring her friend's last comment.

"I'm sorry Miles, but I have to be getting home. I love you so much! Haveagoodtrip!"

Each of the friends had said "I love you" before but this time it felt different… for the both of them.

Lilly turned and ran as fast as she could away from Miley, she felt as if she had just made the biggest mistake of her life and she had to get away from it. She felt like she was leaving a part of her heart behind while she ran. Lilly heard Miley running after her so she jumped into a bush – which she later regretted due to the plants evil spiky leaves. Miley ran right past the bush Lilly was hiding in and a couple of minutes later Miley came back into view.

Miley took the flower Lilly had given her as a silly good-bye present, what seemed like so long ago, out from behind her ear and stood there fingering it for a few seconds.

"Lilly, you'll always have my heart. No matter where you are, no matter what you do, no matter who I meet, you will always be the true owner of my heart."

And as Miley let the beautiful, black rose drop to the ground, it happened; those slow motion moments that never actually happen anywhere but in movies.

A single tear of Lilly's dropped down onto the rose later when she went to pick it up…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Lilly climbed up the side of Miley's house and opened the unlocked window.

She walked over to the brunette's sleeping form. Lilly was about to leave the flower on her pillow and leave before Miley would ever know that she had been in her room that night but something caught Lilly's gaze and left her frozen in her place.

Miley had fallen asleep grasping the framed picture that Oliver had taken of Lilly asleep with her back against the trunk of a tree and Miley asleep with her head in Lilly's lap.

Another tear escaped Lilly's eye at the sight before her. Lilly tucked the flower in the frame of the picture and turned to leave.

She had one leg out of the window and was about to pull the rest of her body out of the room but she stopped when she felt a hand reach out and grab her own and gently pull her back into the house.

Lilly locked eyes with Miley's own tear-filled gaze.

Lilly pulled Miley roughly into a tight embrace, with Miley's head resting perfectly in the crook of Lilly's neck; Lilly slowly stroked Miley's hair soothingly. As Miley cried Lilly moved her jaw to rest on top of Miley's head in a somewhat uncomfortable position. Lilly clenched her jaw as a few tears slowly made their way down her face.

"Shhhhh… I've got you. Don't cry. It's okay. Please don't cry."

Miley pulled her head back to look at Lilly. "You're not leaving me, are you?" Lilly, leaving her hand resting on the back of Miley's neck, felt her nostrils flare as the two girls' eyes locked.

Lilly pulled Miley toward her, crashing her lips against the older, yet slightly shorter girl's lips. Both girls released a moan simultaneously from the back of their throat in their equally intense, pleasure.

They pulled away from each other and stared in amazement at what had just occurred.

With each girl panting Miley opened her mouth to talk, closed it, and opened it again,

"Wow…" she said pausing to lick her lips then resumed her sentence. "Lilly, why did you run away from me tonight?"

"I-I…" She paused to take a soothing breath. "I was afraid that if I didn't leave right then… the truth would come out and I just didn't feel like I was ready to tell you… the truth."

"And what was the truth?"

"That I was – _am_… hopelessly…" she paused to take a breath before continuing. "and completely in love with you…"

"Whoa…" was all the Miley could muster to say as she plopped down overwhelmed on the edge of her bed and looked down at her feet with her mouth slightly open trying to sort through things in her head.

Lilly walked slowly over to her and crouched down in front of Miley so that she could look into her eyes.

"Now you know why I had to leave…" Lilly said in a defeated tone.

Lilly started to stand but Miley pulled her gently back down.

Blue eyes met blue eyes, searching for any sign of regret or doubt.

"Kiss me…" Miley whispered breathlessly and barely audible. She wondered if Lilly had even heard her say it but that thought soon dispersed as Lilly captured Miley's lips in her own.

Lilly put a hand on Miley's back to support her and slowly leaned her back on the bed so that she was on top of the brunette.

Lilly pulled back suddenly to meet Miley's eyes with her own. Miley nodded reassuringly to Lilly telling her to continue. Lilly smiled quickly then dropped her head down to capture Miley's lips again.

A soft, involuntary moan escaped Miley's throat as Lilly started to massage Miley's lips with her own.

Lilly brought one of her hands up to run through Miley's chocolate brown hair while the other one found its way down to her softly curved side. Miley put both of her hands on Lilly's back and slowly started to stroke and rub it, kissing her all the while.

The blonde pulled back slightly and started a trail of kissed down Miley's jaw line and to her neck where she then proceeded to bit and nip at the open skin. Lilly's lips found their way down to where Miley's neck and shoulder met, and she started biting and sucking on the soft, revealed, skin. Miley's head rolled back in pleasure at Lilly's aggressiveness.

Once she was content with the mark she left on the older girl Lilly brought her lips back to Miley's.

Lilly pulled back suddenly, shyness finally getting the best of her for the first time that night.

"What?" Miley asked with a chuckle at the sudden change of mindset.

"Can I… would you be mad if I…" Lilly stuttered over the incomplete sentence wondering how far she could take this.

"Can you what?" Miley said smirking at the uncertainty of the younger, more experienced girl.

"CanIfrechkissyou?" she said so quickly it sounded like one word.

"What?"

"Can… I… French… kiss… you?" she said pausing after every word.

"If you can get me to open my mouth." She said seductively.

A smile flushed its way across Lilly's face at the thought of kissing Miley so deeply.

"I'll see what I can do…" she said mischievously.

Lilly was straddling Miley and bent down to kiss her softly. Lilly licked Miley's bottom lip in a weak attempt to get her to open but Miley refused, finding amusement in giving the younger girl a challenge.

"Fine…" Lilly said a little put out that Miley wasn't just going to give in that easily. "You promise you won't be mad?"

Miley shook her head, confirming her best friend's question.

"Good." Lilly mumbled against Miley's lip as she slammed their mouths together.

After several other failed attempts at getting Miley to open her mouth, Lilly smirked.

"Well you got me!" Lilly said throwing her hands into the air in fake defeat. "Unless…"

She mumbled against Miley's lips again, just before gently but quickly pushing her leg in between the unsuspecting older girl's legs, all the way up.

Miley gasped, opening her mouth and rolled her eyes back at the pleasant friction.

The second Miley's lips parted, Lilly forcefully pushed her tongue through the entrance into the other girl's mouth.

Miley moaned loudly at the combination of both pleasures she was enduring.

With each of their tongues rubbing against the others, the battle began. Lilly eventually won the fierce battle, shoving her tongue practically down Miley's throat out of pure hunger and lust for the older girl and Miley content for now with just letting her have her way.

The two girls pulled apart as the need for oxygen became dire.

"You are _so_ beautiful." Lilly whispered quietly in Miley's ear as Lilly laid down for the night next to the girl of her dreams.

**A/N **So you can just make up what ever ending you want for this story. It was jsut a one-shot with a sort of random title (they are my specialties!). I guess if some people want me to continue with it I will but you have to make me feel all warm and fuzzy first. Well, have fun with your cookies and milk (for those of you who perservered throughout my idiotcy).

~Happy Fictioning~


End file.
